More Something
by LadyKitsune87
Summary: During war, you may be prepared to find unusual allies. You may be prepared to lose close friends and even yourself along the way. But everyone needs more something to believe in, to not give up. As for Commander Shepard, the infamous Aria T'Loak was never a part of her plan...(ME3 timeline, starting at Purgatory but I don't wanna spoil the rest ;))
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding the Mass Effect universe, all belongs to Bioware aside from my individual ideas :)**

**Thank you ines, you inspired me to contribute another story after many years. It wasn't easy after such a long break and it's my first fanfic regarding Mass Effect, please be gentle ;) Also, please keep in mind that the first chapter will be a "warm-up" with edited/altered retelling parts.**

* * *

After the devastating meeting with the council during her last time on the Citadel, visiting Purgatory felt almost unreal for Shepard considering the circumstances.

The club was full with oblivious people of all sorts of different species dancing around in a surprisingly good mood, laughing, carefree…as if the news about the war hadn't reached this part of the galaxy. Looking at this made Shepard feel sick for moment, thinking about what she and her comrades had to leave behind and what was about to come sooner or later. The darkness of the club let the red glowing implants under her mildly scarred skin look somewhat more threatening than usual but it didn't really matter to her. Not anymore.

At the beginning it worried her when she'd found out that Project Lazarus also meant giving up a huge part of her organic body, a lot was simply replaced by cybergenetic implants for stabilization and improvement. Of course, it did have a lot of perks being stronger, faster and more resistant than others, but it came with a price as well. More than just a few people doubted her humanity, her morals since then.

Shepard slowly made her way through the crowd, searching for the self-entitled Queen. She had been surprised to find out that _Afterlife_ back on Omega obviously missed it's morally questionable, although very attractive owner nowadays as she received a message just a few hours ago, telling her to come and see the asari.

Shepard was intrigued…what could such a powerful warlord like Aria want from _her_?

It's been about half a year since she had seen the ruler of Omega and to be honest, she never came across the thought to see her again so soon. Back on the space station Aria ruled over with an iron fist, the two of them only had brief encounters so far, most of the time regarding information about Shepard's recruitments. She still remembered her first meeting with the asari quite visibly as Aria stood before Shepard with her arms spread, announcing that _she_ was Omega. And of course 'The One Rule' she'd made quite clear at the beginning of their…cooperation. Back then Aria wasn't much more than a self-centered bitch in Shepard's eyes even though she turned out to be helpful and let the Commander handle the business as she saw fit. Shepard had never seen an asari like Aria before…so ruthless, intimidating and arrogant, the total opposite to the innocent maiden Liara. She may not always…approve the way Aria handled everything, but the freedom the asari had, the choices the Commander didn't have, made her a tad envious.

It didn't take long to find the nearly empty lounge on one of the club's lower levels with a fairly annoyed looking Aria T'Loak on the couch, talking to a rather grumpy woman in front of her. Shepard kept her distance, but stayed close enough to listen to them and couldn't help her lips forming a small grin. _Immigration processing, huh? _Just listening to such a demand had to be an insult for Aria's ears and Shepard found herself to be amused by the little scene with Councilor Tevos.

While she kept listening to them, Shepard notices Aria's deep blue skin thanks to the lights in this club. Sure, the asari still had very unique features like her facial markings, her arrogant pose and the ever prominent leather outfit, but her rare purple skin was missing. Shepard didn't know what to think about this, why this thought crossed her mind-

"Enjoy the show, Shepard?"

Aria looked at her slightly bored while Shepard shook off her previous thoughts and took a seat next to her.

"Sure, you know I do Aria," the Spectre leaned back with a quiet chuckle, observing the dancers on the upper levels, then turning her gaze to the asari once again, letting her eyes wander for a short moment.

"Guess now there's one rule on the Citadel, huh?"

Aria observed the Commander beside her, taking in the dark rings below the humans' eyes and the scars on her face. Not much different than the last time she had seen Shepard, but something seemed off.

"I guess so."

"Why exactly are you here Aria? You must have had a good reason to leave Omega," Shepard asked quite frankly and watched the asari narrowing her eyes at her.

"You think? Of course I wouldn't be in this poor excuse of a nightclub otherwise Shepard, don't play dumb it doesn't suit you." Aria took a look around, disgust awfully visible on her face before standing up and turning towards Shepard with crossed arms.

"Cerberus stole Omega from me, I thought you would have heard about it by now." Her 'guest' just raised an eyebrow, "Yeah well, you know, with all this little Reaper war out there I must have missed the news about that Aria," the Commander looked up at Omega's former Queen with her ever present little smirk on her lips while talking to the asari who just scoffed at the comment.

"Anyway, how could they defeat the mighty Queen?" If Aria was irritated at the way Shepard spoke to her she didn't show it, instead her eyes got distant for a second.

"Deceit, distraction and a big fuckin' army. But that's not why you're here Shepard, at least for now. I'll get Omega back when the time comes." The red-haired women waited for her to continue as Aria sat back down.

"You're here because I have a proposition."

* * *

Despite the situation, Shepard couldn't help a small laugh. _A bunch of criminals sponsored by Aria T'Loak for the war? Gathering allies for the purpose keeps getting better and better…_the human spectre thought to herself as she let her gaze wander around the nightclub.

"And what exactly is supposed to be funny Shepard?" Intense blue eyes focused on the redhead, the tone showing obvious hidden aggression. Remembering that it wouldn't do her any good to provoke the asari unnecessarily, Shepard looked back at her and tried to ease the tension.

"Nothing Aria, I appreciate your offer. It's just…" her voice drifted off for a moment and she let a tired sigh escape her mouth. Aria raised one eyebrow mark, clearly expecting Shepard to continue.

"I'm supposed to fight against the Reapers and what comes along with them. So many lives depend on it…on me, my crew and with each passing day this whole…shit just gets worse. And all I can do right now, is to play miss-goodie-two-shoes with politicians, trying to gain their support so that maybe, we have a small chance to survive this war. I feel useless Aria," the spectre admitted quietly and bit down on her lower lip. Probably not the smartest move to show weakness in front the warlord, but right now she couldn't care less.

_Ah, so that's what has gotten her knickers twisted_, the Pirate Queen silently acknowledged and beckoned one of the waitresses to them, taking two glasses of some green liquor off the tray without even paying attention to the practically naked and clearly disappointed human woman who walked away after a dismissive gesture from the asari. Shepard frowned at her host but took the offered drink nevertheless, staring curious at it while Aria sipped on her own glass. She spared a casual glance at the Commander before slightly shaking her head.

"And you think that drowning in self-pity will get you anywhere? Shepard in case you haven't noticed, you are hardly the only one who has to deal with this crap," Aria answered apparently annoyed and emptied her drink in one gulp.

"And I guess by saying 'you're not the only one' you talk about yourself? Last time I checked, no one expected you to save the galaxy, let alone by talking the Reapers to death. How's that the oh so mighty Queen of Omega herself could feel like me?!" Shepard almost spat and felt the anger within her boil. How could that damn asari throw something like self-pity into her face?

"Well let's see. I've lost Omega, I got C-Sec eyes all over me and I'm stuck in this bureaucratic shithole, Shepard. Can't even get noverian rum here. In other words, I'm in hell," Aria finished less aggressive than expected as she stared into her empty glass before placing it next to her on the couch. She turned her gaze back to Shepard who apparently failed to form an accurate response and instead tried the green liquid. _God that's disgusting…_

Okay _maybe_ Aria _did_ have a point, not that she'd let her have the upper hand by admitting it out loud. Now that Shepard actually thought about it, their situations were quite similar - it must indeed feel like being in hell unable to do anything while Cerberus had taken over Aria's beloved rock and having C-Sec officers breathing down her neck.

Shepard nodded in silence and tried to relax again, to not think about what might happen back on earth at this very moment or how many people had already lost their lives. As much as she hated to admit it, Aria was right. She wouldn't gain anything by whining or angry tantrums. Sometimes she admired the Pirate Queen for her composure, her ability to rationalize everything without losing her temper. _Probably one reason why she is so feared and powerful_, Shepard pondered and let her eyes drift ones again to Aria, suddenly drawn to those piercing blue eyes that watched her closely. Shepard shifted a little und licked her lower lip unconsciously, unable to look away as Aria leaned in to take Shepard's nearly untouched glass with a small grin and a noticeable glint in her eyes as she took a sip. The Commander cleared her throat and slowly got to her feet.

"Well I should go and make sure to get the deals done," her voice just a tad higher than usual.

"Always a pleasure Shepard. Let me know if you want to talk later," Aria replied and maintained eye contact for another few seconds before refocusing on the Asari dancers above.

Aria watched the well-shaped woman, appreciated her backside and the subtle sway of her hips as Shepard made her way towards the nightclub's exit. Throughout the centuries Aria may have had her fair share of many different people, but she'd never met someone like that female human before. So determined and ambitious, selfless but not naïve and more dangerous than most of her kind. The Pirate Queen couldn't care less about Shepard's heroics but at least the woman managed to stay true to herself others might have lost their minds and themselves along the way.

Aria's thoughts drifted back to the spectre's alluring form which was unfortunately always hidden under that damn bulky armor. She wondered what it would feel like to have Shepard trapped underneath her, hearing her moan in pleasure with eyes filled with lust, begging for release…the asari smiled deviously at those images no matter how unlikely they seemed to be and drowned the rest of the drink, feeling the liquid as it ran down her throat.

_At least this crap fits the location…_

* * *

Darner Vosque was nothing but a filthy little bastard. Did he honestly believe that someone like him stood a chance to even cop a feel, let alone sleep with Aria? _That damn idiot should be grateful that I need his men, otherwise…_Shepard rolled her eyes at Vosque's retreating form and walked to the elevator, activating her Comm to inform the asari about the mercs demands as soon as she was inside.

_Great, should have known Aria held something back._

"You could have told me yourself, you know?"

"Shepard, you know I always have my reasons. Vosque needed to see you, needed to realize who he's dealing with," the Pirate Queen responded in her typical calm manner.

"Oh yeah, that jerk mentioned something 'bout you having me on a leash Aria," the very same second, Shepard knew she was going to regret saying this and bit her lip.

"He said so? Well, that idea isn't as bad as it sounds now, is it Shepard?" the asari's dark voice suddenly ran down Shepard's back like silk and she had to suppress a shudder.

"A penny for your thoughts?", Shepard could hear a low chuckle on the other end of the Comm and rolled her eyes.

"And anyway, if I have to suffer that scumbag staring at my tits one more time, I might have to kill him."

"Yeah he said something 'bout…uhm-"

"That I'm going to sleep with him? Huh, we all have our delusions."

"So it would seem…Aria," the redhead replied slightly amused by Aria's earlier comment. As much as she wanted to be annoyed by it, she actually liked the banter between them.

As Shepard stepped out of the elevator in search for the general, her thoughts kept drifting back to the meeting. Helping Aria to seal the deals wasn't a problem and she could use any asset for the war she could get, but Shepard wondered why Aria didn't use her own men for this job, it sounded easy enough. Did the asari have an ulterior motive? She'd helped Shepard before of course, but this kind of exchange didn't seem very profitable for the Queen which was definitely unlike her. _Or maybe Aria is just generous for once_, Shepard shook her head and laughed at this thought, getting curious looks from the people around her.

The Presidium Commons were peaceful and quiet despite the many people who liked to shop or just wanted to enjoy the beautiful view of the great Presidium Lake below and the various flowers and plants around which provided a nice change from the cold and sterile wards. Unfortunately Shepard didn't have the time to take a break and made her way over to General Oraka when she noticed EDI in front of one of the shops. She still had to get used to the fact that the Normandy's A.I. was now able to walk around in this admittedly rather… feminine body.

"Hello Shepard," EDI greeted the commander as she turned towards her.

"You look like you're gathering data," the redhead noticed with a smile on her face as she leaned onto the counter next to them.

"That is a safe assumption."

"Anything big and world-shaking? Man's inhumanity to man? Does objective reality exist? That kind of thing?"

"I was running scenerios in my head to analyze Jeff's behavior. I believe he has a strong affectionate attachment to me, but he has not stated it to anyone yet. Shepard, you have first-hand sexual experience. How do you know when someone is romantically invested?"

_Okay…now that's just a tiny bit creepy. EDI and Joker really want…ew, don't go there, no no just…don't! Why's EDI staring at me? Oh right, advice. Great._

"Uhh…they usually show signs that they can't stop thinking about you. You know, asking you out, giving you presents, maybe playing music…"

Shepard tried at least to pretend this was a totally normal conversation between two good friends rather than one between a human being and a synthetic body who actually wanted to make a move on one of Shepard's closest and also very organic comrades. On the other hand, Joker really deserved some sort of happiness no matter the nature of it. Getting the mental pictures out of her head however, was something completely different and she was glad when EDI seemed to be satisfied with her answers after a few minutes.

As to be expected, the conversation with the general proved to be difficult. He wouldn't back off that easily and Shepard understood his reasons just too well. Under different circumstances, she would never consider helping those criminals, but it wasn't like she had a choice in this case. And she didn't have the time to walk around to get those weapons which would also mean to help someone else again for certain as far as she knew her luck.

What felt disturbing though, was the fact that it wasn't as hard to place the kill order as it should have been. Even Aria seemed to regret this choice if the tone of her voice was anything to go by. _Damn it…_Shepard flinched and touched her left cheek as she felt the throbbing pain underneath her skin. _Maybe I should ask Miranda why this keeps nagging me_, she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sting.

* * *

Three hours later, an obviously tired Commander reentered the nightclub, not bothering to look around as she marched straight to the Queen's lounge.

"Look who's here," Aria purred as she acknowledged Shepard. The red-haired woman rubbed her eyes and sat down, unconsciously closer to the Pirate Queen this time. "And look indeed, like shit if you ask me Shepard."

"Well thanks Aria, didn't know you had it in you," she rolled her eyes but was to worn out to actually sound angry or annoyed.

"Oh Shepard, there's a lot you don't know about me I assure you. Thanks to you, the Blood Pack, Blue Suns and Eclipse are in my pocket. I have to say I'm impressed of how you handled it." Aria looked very pleased and Shepard noticed the famous glint in the other's eyes had begun to return.

"Careful, you're gonna make me blush if you keep this up," she allowed herself a small grin but she didn't dare to look at the Queen and tried to focus on the other guests.

_You have no idea of just what I could do to you Commander…_

"As much as I would like to see that, I don't want to be responsible for such a pretty face getting destroyed completely, Shepard." The human frowned und raised an eyebrow, pretending to have no idea what Aria was talking about.

"When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

_Fantastic. Why the hell does SHE mention it of all people?! _Shepard exhaled and ran a hand through her messed up hair, trying to look unaffected as she returned her gaze to the asari.

"It's nothing Aria."

"Meaning 'fuck off' as much as 'with all due respect' is the same as 'kiss my ass' I assume?" Aria leaned forward, almost touching Shepard's shoulder with her hand. "Do not forget that I'm not one of your dear friends who back off out of consideration. Don't fuck with me Shepard, what's going on?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oh please, this has nothing to do with me 'caring' for your wellbeing _Commander_, but if we keep working together we have to trust each other…at least a little."

"I have no idea. All I know is that Dr. Chakwas said something about positive thoughts and stop being pessimistic. She's convinced my scars heal faster this way."

Aria regarded her closely for a moment and reached out with her hand, barely touching Shepard's cheek but the woman beside her held her breath all of a sudden. The music seemed to disappear for a second just like the other people around them. Aria's thumb followed the line of the red glowing line across the woman's otherwise pale skin before she withdrew.

"It isn't going to affect you during combat?" Aria asked in her usual aloof manner, leaving Shepard confused by her behavior.

"No don't worry, it just hurts sometimes that's it."

"That's all I need to know. For now," the asari simply replied and Shepard took the cue to leave and walked towards the exit, unaware of blue eyes following her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd like to know what you think of it so far, feel free to review ;)**

**I still need a beta to get rid off my stupid mistakes...anyone who would like to support me, pls send me a PM^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for another update I'll try to be faster next time, but real life has other plans sometimes^^**

**Thanks A LOT for the great and encouraging reviews, they mean a great deal to me so please keep it up if you like my story or/and have suggestions :) Still have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to Bioware aside from the idea for this story...**

* * *

The room surrounded by cold, gray walls lay almost in complete darkness aside from the faint blue illumination from the tank on one side wherein several fishes of different shapes and coloration swam peacefully.

The soft, steady humming of the ship's engines was accompanied by quite moans from the bed further in the back of the cabin where a small frame moved restless beneath the thin sheets. Naked limbs came to the surface while they kept moving, the pale skin, covered in a thin layer of sweat reflected the blue light as hands griped the white fabric and the moans got louder with each passing second. The woman's head trashed from one side to the other, her legs kicked off the sheet and revealed the body without anyone there being able to see it as her back arched up, the deep erratic breaths turning into a long groan.

Beads of sweat ran down her forehead, stopped by the eyebrows for just a moment before making their way further down along her cheeks, gathering at the hollow of her throat.

The glistening skin strongly pulsed as the blood rushed through her veins and the moaning grew equally strong and more breathless.

The body began to shake, moans turned into whimpers until –

"AH!"

Shepard's upper body shot up straight, her hands held the sheets underneath her in a tight grip while she tried to control her shallow breathing, still feeling the dizziness inside her head. After a few moments she ran her hands through her hair and down her face as she saw the images of her dream still quite vividly within her mind before they started to fade away one by one.

_A little boy about five or six years old, looking up to her before swallowed by a burst of fire_

_The same boy holding onto her hand before he's losing his grip, falling into darkness_

_Snow…no…but sparkling flocks raining down on her_

_A smile._

_Mordin's grateful and determined eyes._

_A battle cry in the midst of an army of husks, turning into a piercing scream._

She hated those nightmares especially since they've become more frequent. Shepard thought to have gotten used to them by now, but apparently they slightly changed. Only three days ago they actually managed to cure the krogans, leaving the genophage behind as a black spot in history. The cost however, was something different.

She lost an extraordinary scientist that day, a very individual one with a special sense of humor and anything but a singing talent. She lost a friend that day she'd grown to care a great deal about.

Shepard sighed and closed her eyes as soon as she was sure that the images wouldn't come back again. She cringed as she grabbed the damp sheet to throw it off the bed, making her way towards the closet on slightly unstable legs to get a new one. _This is useless…_Shepard knew she won't get back to sleep anytime soon so she slipped into her pants and hoodie and made her way out of the cabin to the elevator.

The mess was quiet aside from Shepard as she rummaged through the kitchen.A small smile grazed her lips after she found the bottle of wine, pouring the deep red liquid into one of the glasses. She savored the somewhat dry but rich taste of the wine and felt her body slowly relax. Shepard relished those few moments of silence. When she put the half empty bottle back, she caught the sight of something else out of the corner of her eyes and grinned. _Should probably remember this one…_

* * *

**Purgatory**

Shepard could feel the vibrating music in her whole body as she made her way to the bar, trying to get her mind off her meeting with Miranda. She'd been happy to see her even though the circumstances could have been better.

The thought of Oriana being in danger yet again with her sister on the run was disturbing, but Miranda had insisted on handling it on her own for now. She stared at the glass of whisky in front of her while their conversation replayed in her mind on its own.

**2 hours prior – Docking Bay**

_The brunette in her skintight catsuit observed the skycars flying by before she turned back to Shepard._

"_Alright Shepard. I promise to contact you as soon as I know more or…in case I should need your help."_

"_You do that Miranda. And if theres's anything else you need…" Shepard replied, worry clearly visible in her eyes as she took hold of the other woman's shoulder for a brief moment._

"_Yes, I know. Thank you Shepard. But it's time I get out of sight I'm sure you understand."_

"_Sure, it's dangerous enough for you to see me at all, we shouldn't push our luck. Hope to hear from you soon Miranda." The brunette gave her a reassuring smile before she turned and started to walk down the docking bay. Shepard was about to make her way to D24 when a sudden thought crossed her mind. _

"_Uhm…Miranda?" She asked quietly, still unsure if she should even bother the ex-operative with this, but Miranda Lawson had already come back._

"_Yes? What is it Shepard?" the usual business tone of her old friend's voice didn't sound as cold as when they'd first met each other and she was grateful for that. It made it easier for her to go through with it._

"_Well I was wondering…uhm. Do I look…different to you?" Miranda frowned as she looked Shepard slowly up and down and barely shook her head while she stepped closer._

"_I'm not sure. What do you mean?" The redhead took a deep breath and looked around, trying to avoid eye contact, apparently uncomfortable and instead observed the arrival of new refugees at one of the docking bay's entrances farther away._

"_My face. Does it look any different to you Miranda?" Miranda was surprised as she heard the uncertainty of the Commander's voice who she'd come to know as a confident leader, maybe too confident at times albeit not arrogant. She regarded Shepard closer and merely nodded._

"_You mean the scars? I won't lie to you Shepard, they seem to be more…obvious then the last time I saw you. I believe doctor Chakwas told you about the connection to your level of stress?"_

"_Yeah she did. And I try my best, really but-"_

"_I understand this situation is rather extreme Shepard and it's hard to maintain as calm as possible. You have no need to worry, your…wounds won't affect your performance or health in any way I'm sure. And as far as I know the scarring can be removed permanently with the right treatment." the former operative explained in a very calm manner and hoped it would be enough for her friend._

"_I know. I let doctor Chakwas go through with this procedure after the mission beyond Omega – 4 and it was fine. At least it looked fine. Miranda I could still feel the sting beneath my skin and during the last weeks, it split open again. And it still hurts now and then." Miranda's frown deepened. Sure the Commander wouldn't be bothered by a bit of stinging in contrast to real pain when she threw herself into battle, fighting off husks and mercenaries, often left with serious injuries doctor Chakwas had to treat on a regular basis. Just when Miranda was about to ask, the realization hit her and her eyes held more warmth as she regarded the smaller redhead in front of her and touched her arm again._

"_You think you are losing control. And you see it every time you look at your face."_

"_Yeah. I'm…Miranda, did those implants change me in any way?"_

_Shepard felt the grip on her arm tighten and looked into those gray blue eyes which showed a very familiar coldness for a second and she realized that it must have sounded like an accusation to Miranda. She'd never intended to upset the stunning and intelligent woman who had become a good friend, but she wouldn't take it back either. After all it was a different time back than when they were nothing but complete strangers to each other._

_Miranda sighed and answered in a low, yet genuine tone. _

"_No Shepard. As I said before, I didn't change anything of your personality during Lazarus, I promise. The implants simply helped you to recover and enhanced your physical abilities."_

"_But-"_

"_Shepard, war changes people. Life changes people." Miranda pauses for a moment to let that sink in, "You've been through a lot and although you may be stronger than most of us, you're still human. And all of this...it marks you Shepard don't underestimate the psychological effects."_

…it marks you in ways…you don't expect…_Jack's words rang in the redhead's ears and her_ _lips formed a bittersweet smile as she nodded._

"_Yeah you're probably right. Sorry Miranda I just-"_

"_Don't worry, it's alright. I understand. But there is a reason why you're on this mission, you're a great leader Shepard. You bring people together who will fight for you without questioning because of this. And sometimes you have to make hard choices that doesn't make you a bad person."_

"_Thanks Miranda. It's good to know you're still with me," this time her smile reached her eyes._

"_It's not just me. But now I really have to go. Goodbye Shepard."_

"_Of course. Take care Miranda."_

_Shepard tried to banish her prior thoughts from her mind as she watched Miranda vanish in the midst of the refugees, but had the feeling that she needed something stronger to do so._

* * *

**Purgatory**

She felt the familiar dizziness as she emptied her third glass, eyes glued to the counter when a batarian approached her and stopped at her right side.

" Shepard?" the gruff sounded very familiar and Shepard rolled her eyes unseen while she gestured the bartender for a refill.

"Nice to see you too Bray," sarcasm dripped from her lips as she stayed focused on her drink, doing her best to not just lash out in the middle of the rather crowded nightclub.

"Aria wants to talk to you."

"Really? Thought you wanted to ask for a dance. It's Commander by the way," Shepard added with a side glance to the amused batarian who straightened his back, determined to do what he'd been asked to.

"Huh, of course. She wants to talk to you, _Commander_. Now."

"Yeah well, I don't," the intoxicated woman snapped and send the annoying alien a murderous look that, of course, couldn't compete with Bray's boss' and she knew it. But another encounter with the ever attentive asari was the last thing she wanted to have right now, at least not in her current state. When the batarian wouldn't budge, Shepard let her hand glide towards a pistol but kept it in its holster.

"Don't look at me like that I won't chat with your precious Queen tonight. Just leave me alone will you?"

Somehow she had a feeling that it was her tired voice rather than the half – hearted threat that made him finally turn and walk away, not that she really cared as long as he was gone. However, it didn't take long until her desiderated solitude was interrupted once again. A guy with a broad smile plastered on his face which was probably supposed to look incredibly charming leaned onto the counter with his right arm, far too close for Shepard's taste.

"Hey gorgeous. Wanna dance with me?" He ran his hand through his blond hair, still smiling and clearly oblivious to Shepard's foul mood. She didn't bother to reply and took another sip of her whiskey trying to be patient while the bartender observed them silently.

"Oh come on, I'll get you another drink too." _God how can this idiot be so dense?!_

"Alright, guess it's your lucky day, " he looked quite smug for a moment and reached out his hand until she continued "'cause I'll actually give you a chance to back off. Leave. Me. Alone."

Now Shepard turned to him with a hostile stare, her right hand balled into a fist. Even the turian bartender behind the counter took a step back, but the blond man still didn't leave her personal space and the redhead slid off the stool. Although Shepard wasn't very tall, her posture was intimidating to most people she'd met. Just when she was about to pull back her hand, prepared to knock this bloody grin off his face, a familiar hand gripped his left shoulder and pulled him back.

"I believe this…lady told you to leave so," a voice which usually ran down Shepard's back like silk, now cut like a razor through the mixed sounds of music and cheering of the people around them who finally seemed to pay attention, but quickly turned around as soon as they saw who stood behind the now stock still man.

"…I suggest you bother another one with your pathetic attempts to…socialize."

Apparently he knew this voice too and as he dared to slightly turn his head, his eyes turned round, fear plainly visible as his assumption was confirmed. The man lifted his hands in surrender and was about to form some sort of response when the asari simply raised an eyebrow before she loosened her grip on his shoulder. Lucky for him, he finally got the hint and scurried away as fast as possible.

"I could've perfectly handled it myself Aria!" Shepard almost growled at the Pirate Queen who stood very close and regarded the redhead with a disapproving look on her otherwise neutral face.

"And the Galactic News would have had a field day, Shepard," she answered and nodded towards the lounge and led the way, sure that this time the Commander would follow. Despite the annoyed groan Shepard walked to the couch with her drink and caught Bray's grin as she sat down, but she was too tired to give him a piece of her mind. Aria crossed her legs and indicated him to leave them a bit of privacy with a small nod.

"So tell me Shepard, why would you rather endure the…company of such a blatant individual instead of mine?" the asari appeared to be more amused than exasperated to Shepard's surprise but that didn't mean she was in the mood to talk now. The human woman simply shrugged and closed her eyes, trying to block out the music as she felt the beginning of a headache.

"I just wanted to have a few minutes to myself is that so hard to understand?"

"No, but it is hard to understand why you chose a nightclub for that purpose. Be it as it may, I heard you've made yet another impact on galaxy's history," Aria drawled as she observed the other woman beside her who was trying very hard to look as sober as possible.

"Something I'll hopefully not regret."

"Doubtful. Krogan may not be the brightest ones, but Urdnot Wrex is a capable leader. They will listen to him Shepard."

"And there's still Bakara if they won't listen to reason. She was the first cured krogan female. A very wise shaman. I think she and Mordin even established some kind of friendship." The redhead added the second part after she noticed Aria's questioning look quietly and took another sip of her whiskey. Half of the glass was empty again but she probably shouldn't get another drink if she wanted to get to the Normandy in one piece.

"Ah yes, Mordin. I assume he is the one who created the cure?"

"Was. And yes, he did. He wanted to redeem himself for his previous work on the genophage." For a moment there, the spectre thought to see a rather pensive shadow in the asari's eyes as if she was drawn back to certain memories, but it was instantly gone when Aria became aware of Shepard's frown.

"That's a shame, he was indeed one of the more interesting salarians I've met. Always eager to help others, but didn't even blink when he had to shoot one…I respect people like him," the Pirate Queen added while she focused on the Commander's eyes and a small grin grazed her lips. Although Aria was obviously genuine, Shepard wasn't sure how to react to someone like the warlord respecting her.

"And I guess I should feel flattered Aria?"

"Oh Shepard, what did I tell you about self – pity? I am aware of the fact that Mordin was your friend and the feeling of such lost is not unknown to me, believe it or not. Look at it this way, you gave him the chance to do what he had wished for and most likely saved an entire race nonetheless." When the human just shrugged her shoulders and merely shook her head before she emptied her glass, Aria's grin turned into a mischievous smirk as she continued, "'sometimes you have to make hard choices that doesn't make you a bad person'."

"How do you know-"

"I told you before that there are things you certainly do not know about me, Shepard. This may not be Omega, but I still have my ways to get what I want." The other woman glared at her and balled her hands, the empty glass fell down and shattered on the gray floor. She tried to keep her anger in check, but the feeling of being exposed like this to Aria was more than unsettling and her eyes gleamed faintly red for a second which didn't slip past the Queen's notice. Just how much did Aria know?

"And this time you wanted to keep an eye on me?! Weren't you the one who said we need to trust each other?" Both of them were caught by surprise when Shepard's voice sounded more disappointed than actually angry and the Pirate Queen had at least the decency to stop grinning.

"Calm down it was only a coincidence. Why would I want to compromise our new established…business relation?"

"Ah, that's what you call it nowadays?"

"Why Shepard is this kind of prospect really that bad? Or did you have something else in mind?" Aria asked with her famous husky tone, hoping to shift the atmosphere into another direction. Only because of the unpleasant tension, of course…and she wasn't disappointed when Shepard's body slightly relaxed.

"Please Aria, I'm not one of your easily smitten maiden strippers and you know it." The redhead scoffed but couldn't hinder her cheeks from heating up at the asari's comment although she'd gotten used to the innuendos during their conversations. She knew Aria did in on purpose and sometimes it was an enjoyable distraction from the desperation Shepard often felt, but today she wasn't really in the mood.

"I didn't hear you saying 'no' Commander," the Pirate Queen couldn't resist the low chuckle that escaped her throat when she saw the other woman's blush. Shepard appeared to be quite unaffected by the whiskey she'd consumed, but Aria noticed the body's minor sway and the dilated irises as the spectre blinked just a couple of times too often to be sober. It would be so easy to persuade the small human in this state if she wanted to. Too easy.

Her mind was pulled back before it could walk further down the gutter when Shepard's voice reached her ears again.

"You wanted to talk to me. What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to inform you about the fact that my plans concerning Omega are taking shape, but since you seem to be far more interested in the whiskey we will talk about this later Shepard."

"We? How nice of you to ask me first before you include me in your plans Aria. You know that I already have about a million other things going on and still think I have the time to help you getting you lovely rock back?" Of course, Shepard had already expected something like this from Aria, but the thought that the asari was so sure to get her support for her personal agenda was still irritating.

"Of course, I'm neither blind nor deaf but I was also under the impression that you value the help I'm giving you to fight the Reapers or was I mistaken?"

"So you'll deny me your troops if I don't help you with Omega? You said that the only condition was to-"

"You misunderstood. You have my word and that will not change, don't worry. But as long as Cerberus controls Omega, the longer the chaos will remain and it will be a lot harder to gather the troops. I can help you more efficiently if the gangs have a safe place to regroup and to get ready. Well, as safe as Omega can be." Aria was very much aware of her earlier implication of blackmailing although she didn't intend to go through with it, but sometimes old habits are hard to kill. She observed the other woman who clearly thought about what the asari had said and tried to be patient.

"Okay you have a point. So, you're asking a favor of me Aria?" Shepard drawled and her usual grin began to return to her lips when Aria shifted uncomfortable on the couch.

"Call it whatever you like. The truth is, I need someone with enough experience in ground war, someone who can kick their asses back into space besides me! And I only accept the best," the Commander returned the Pirate Queen's smirk and shook her head. _You're such a flatterer Aria…_"besides, if you help me get it back, all the resources there are yours as well Shepard…including me." Shepard felt the heat returning to her cheeks but refused to shy away from Aria's piercing eyes, straightened her back and slowly rose from the couch.

"I'll…contact you as soon as I can Aria. For now I have to get back to the Normandy."

"Don't take too long who knows what Cerberus is doing with my station. Oh, and Shepard?" The Pirate Queen added as soon as the Commander began to walk away from her, waiting until the woman glanced back at her over her shoulder.

"Sleep well." And even though Aria's smile was suggestive as usual, Shepard was sure to see sincerity in those light blue eyes for just a second before the asari turned away to watch the dancers once again.

* * *

**Thought of something else in the very first scene? ;) If so, I did it right...otherwise I'll have to work on it!**


End file.
